Carniveritas
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Neville a reçu une plante un peu particulière en cadeau. [Histoire pour le calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017]


_Hey ! Ça fait longtemps, hein ? Oui, désolée, j'ai été très occupée... Mais je ne vous oublie pas :)_

 _Pour preuve, voici l'une des histoires que j'ai écrites pour mon calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017 ;) Je vous mets le lien en bas de page. Sinon, vous pouvez le copier/coller à partir de mon profil :)_

* * *

Neville pesta une nouvelle fois contre son oncle. Franchement, on n'avait pas idée de faire des cadeaux pareils. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait été naïf de penser que c'était inoffensif. Si c'était magique, il y avait toutes les chances que ce soit tout sauf inoffensif.

Il marchait d'un pas décidé et rapide dans les couloirs de l'école. Il tenait dans ses mains une plante carnivore ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle d'un jeu populaire chez les moldus dont le héros était un plombier – ou un jardinier selon certaines sources. En apprenant son utilité cachée, il avait décidé que la meilleure chose à faire était de la laisser à la serre, aux bons soins de Madame Chourave. Mais pourquoi fallait-il donc que ce soit aussi loin ?

Le Gryffondor rougit en se remémorant comment il avait compris quelle était la propriété magique de cette plante qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Il était alors dans la salle commune des rouge et or, sur l'un des bureaux à bichonner le cadeau de son oncle. Hermione à côté travaillait sur un devoir de potions. Tout à coup, tandis qu'il touchait l'une des feuilles en jetant un coup d'œil aux parchemins noircis d'encre, une voix s'était élevée dans le calme ambiant, beaucoup trop forte pour que quiconque la loupe :

— Hé, l'intello ! Comment tu fais pour tout savoir comme ça ? C'est frustrant. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir d'aussi bonnes notes.

La jeune fille brune avait relevé des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, regardant tantôt Neville, tantôt sa plante. Toute la salle s'était figée en attendant sa réaction, y compris Neville. Ce dernier avait sérieusement commencé à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il l'avait vu poser sa plume et froncer les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment, avait-elle dit. En revanche, je devine que tu ne sais absolument pas ce que tu as entre les mains.

— Euh… Non, c'est vrai, avait répondu Neville, tout penaud.

— C'est une Carniveritas. Elle a la faculté de dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas et que tu n'oserais jamais révéler. Et la tienne a des manières plutôt familières...

La rougeur des joues du garçon s'était largement accentuée. Et c'était là qu'il avait décidé qu'il devait impérativement se débarrasser de cette chose.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, il ralentit légèrement le pas. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il croise quelqu'un ici à cette heure avancée du soir.

Malheureusement, le karma étant ce qu'il était, il se figea à l'entrée de la serre en avisant qui se trouvait là. Il se força autant qu'il put à ne pas penser. Vraiment, il fit de son mieux. Mais comment faire lorsque le cul le plus appétissant de l'école, divinement moulé dans le pantalon de l'uniforme, passait devant lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'empêcher, la pensée qui traversa son esprit sortit de la bouche de la Carniveritas, en dix fois pire :

— Joli cul, blondinet !

Neville était mortifié. Probablement plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant le "blondinet" se retourner, les épaules visiblement raidies.

— Londubat.

— M...Malfoy, bégaya-t-il. Je… Je suis désolé. C'est la plante.

Draco baissa ses yeux bleus vers ladite plante avant de les replonger dans ceux de son camarade de classe.

— La plante, hein ? C'est une Carniveritas ?

Pour toute réponse, Neville hocha la tête, ne parvenant pas à prononcer un seul mot. Il s'attendait à se prendre un sort ou même un poing dans la figure. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, le blond releva un sourcil et un coin de sa bouche se redressa dans un sourire sardonique.

— Alors, comme ça, tu penses que j'ai un joli cul…

Le Serpentard combla la distance entre eux et prit le pot entre ses mains. La réaction de la plante ne se fit pas attendre :

— Hum ! Je me demande si ce serait aussi agréable que ça en a l'air de s'accrocher à tes poignées d'amour pendant que je te chevauche, surtout si tu portes bien ton nom.

Sous le choc, Neville écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Est-ce que l'héritier Malfoy venait vraiment de lui faire une proposition lubrique ?

Avant même d'avoir pu reprendre ses esprits pour répondre, Draco lui refila la Carniveritas avant de murmurer à son oreille en passant à côté de lui :

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptais faire ici avec ça. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'en débarrasser. Ce serait bien dommage de ne pas en profiter. J'aime les phrases salaces pendant l'acte, et cette plante pourrait t'aider.

Après un clin d'œil, Malfoy sortit de la serre, sifflotant joyeusement et laissant derrière lui un Neville complètement estomaqué, ayant du mal à croire que ce qu'il venait de se passer était réellement arrivé.

* * *

 _Voici donc le lien du calendrier : s_ _ozonosekai*free*fr/calendrier-avent-2017/calendrier*php (il faut remplacer les étoiles par des points)_

 _Cette histoire a été révélée le 1er décembre. Vous pourrez découvrir tous les jours une nouvelle histoire avec une image d'illustration, de moi ou d'autres auteurs, dans divers fandoms :)_

 _Source de l'image :_ www*imgrum*org/media/1105276382583490212_2178965288


End file.
